


The Whims of Fate Will Lead Us

by RougePhantom



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougePhantom/pseuds/RougePhantom
Summary: Akechi Goro has been contacted to help with the Phantom Thieves case. He eagerly takes the job, claiming them to be unjust and begins to pursue them.Kurusu Akira, the leader of the Phantom Thieves befriends Akechi, and tries to convince him that the Thieves are every bit as just as he is, without trying to lead him on.(Spoiler Warning)





	1. Madarame

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you've seen that SPOILER warning up there. So be warned.  
> So i was really, really unhappy with the way Goro was treated in the game, so I decided to fix it, in a way that i seem fit. 
> 
> Changes:  
> -Metaverse doesn't exist, but they have powers and such as the Thieves  
> -GORO IS A DETECTIVE. A REAL DETECTIVE
> 
> I do want to apologize in advance if this is actually a really bad fic. bUT i really tried and i just want Goro to be happy. He deserves happiness  
> May eventually turn into Akira/Goro relationship, but I'm focusing more on the thief/detective rivalry

Goro Akechi, high school detective, had been asked to inspect the scene of a robbery at the museum. A painting done by Madarame, a famous artist, had been stolen, with a note left behind. Goro, having been buried in school work and with mid-terms coming up soon, happily took the job, to give himself a break and change of scenery. Of course he would still study.  


“Yes sir, I’m on the way now.” He said into the phone. He hung up, and put a finger to his chin. “The Phantom Thieves? Hm, that is curious indeed. First an ex-olympic athlete, and now a famous artist. Very interesting.” He mumbled to himself. He glanced at his phone, at the notes he had taken about the Phantom Thieves, as he waited for the train to reach his stop.  


As he road the train, he heard small mumbles around him, people pointing at him, “Isn’t that Akechi-kun? The Detective Prince?” “Wow he really is handsome!”  


Goro smiled as he continued to look at his phone. People, mainly girls, would point him out, and it was usually the same things. Who he was, his looks, and his reputation, but he liked the attention. It was his goal to be known. To be noticed.  


“Up next we have an exclusive comment on the recent ring of robberies from cabinet member, Masayoshi Shido.” A television screen above the door was playing the news displayed a bad man with tinted glasses and a soul patch. Goro glanced up at it, narrowed his brow, and rolled his eyes. As the man was speaking, the name of his stop rang out from the loudspeaker. He put his phone away and waited for the train to stop. He headed towards the museum, and headed in as the police guarding the entrance let him in.  


He walked towards the middle of the gallery, where the painting was taken from, approaching a small crowd. The police chief that called him, a museum guard who was on duty, an older man, Madarame, and a boy with blue hair who looked his age, who Madarame introduced as his pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa.  


“It’s very nice to meet you all.” Goro introduced himself, “I’m Goro Akechi,” he bowed, “I’m honored I was called to investigate the robbery.” He smiled.  


“It’s an honor the Detective Prince has taken time out to come here.” They led him to the spot where the painting was stolen. A large empty space, the placard with the name engraved on it. In the empty space, was a red card. Goro stepped closer and began inspecting the card. Letters cut out from magazines were pasted on a red and black swirl, that read:

__

“Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity who's talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves.”

__

Goro reached towards it, with his gloved hand, and pulled it from the wall. He flipped it over to reveal a design he assumed was the symbol of the thieves.  


“This certainly is an interesting find. They must have stolen the painting as blackmail.” He said, glancing at the calling card. He looked at Madarame, “Are the accusations true?”  


Madarame looked insulted, “Of course not! I would never plagiarize.” He glared at Goro.  


“I’m sure you wouldn’t, sir. It’s was just a simple question.” Goro smiled, and noticed Yusuke was looking at the card in his hand.  


The guard explained to Goro that while he was on duty, the thieves had somehow gotten in and stolen the painting. The building’s security wasn’t very good, there was usually two guards on duty, and laser grids. On the night of the robbery, the second guard never showed up, and none of the alarms went off. The guard wasn’t in the area when it was taken.  


“Interesting.” Goro glanced back at the open space on the wall. “Well, consider me on the case.” He said cheerfully. He looked at the guards and Madarame, who all looked confused. “Well of course I had to check out the scene of the crime and the circumstances before committing to the case. I wasn’t just going to accept it over the phone.” He grinned.  


Madarame just groaned and stepped closer, “Just find my painting. And clear these damn accusations against me.” He turned around, and walked away, stopping in front of Yusuke, “I will expect you for another lesson at 7.”  


Yusuke nodded, “Of course, Sensei.” He didn’t follow behind as Madarame continued on. Goro took this opportunity to talk to him, and he walked up to him.  
“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Goro asked, “It will only be a few minutes.”  


Yusuke nodded, “Of course, Detective.” He said. Before Goro could start, Yusukes’ phone started to ring, “Oh, would you mind if I answer this? It’s important.”  


“No go ahead.” Goro said. Yusuke nodded, and answered the phone stepping away from the detective.  


“Hello? Yes, I’ll be heading that way in a few minutes.” He said into the phone. On the either end, Goro just barely made out a voice. _“Don’t forget where we are meeting, the access way in the station!” _Yusuke nodded, even though they couldn’t see it. “I know,” He glanced at Goro for a moment, “I have something to take care of first.” He then hung up, and walked back to Goro, “I’m sorry about that. My friends have terrible timing.”  
__

__Goro grinned, “It is alright. I’ll make this short then.” He opened up a little notebook, and looked at Yusuke. “Would you say the Phantom Thieves are correct about your master?”  
_ _

__Yusuke simply sighed, “Yes.” He looked at the detective, who just looked stunned at his honesty. “I discovered recently that he has been plagiarizing, through former pupils. I’m the only one left. He managed to drive everyone else away.”  
_ _

__“Oh, well that was very helpful.” Goro wrote what he was told into the notebook, “So that means the Phantom Thieves have a real case against the artist. But why is he doing it?”  
_ _

__“Like they stated in the letter, he’s making money by stealing their paintings.” He glanced at his phone, “I’m sorry detective, but I do have to leave.” He grabbed his bag from the ground.  
_ _

__“Just one more quick question,” Goro said, trying to catch him before it was too late. Yusuke looked at him as he put his bag on his shoulder. “Are you associated with the Phantom Thieves?”  
_ _

__Yusuke laughed, “No, but I do want to thank them. If they succeed, Madarame will have to confess to his crimes. On that note, I’ll take my leave.”  
_ _

__“Thank you, Kitagawa-san. You were very helpful.” He let the student leave. Goro was left alone. He looked at the calling card again, and sighed. “Guess I’ll go home for the night. He picked up his briefcase and headed to the door._ _

____

~~

“Man what took you so long? We were waitin’ forever.” Yusuke walked up to the group sitting at the access way, Ryuji Sakamoto, a blonde, spiky haired boy that broke uniform code, had been sitting on the ground and jumped to his feet.  


Akira Kurusu, a black haired boy wearing glasses that were too big to be normal, looked up from his phone at the boy, “What happened?”  


“I apologize. I was at the museum being questioned. I still have to maintain my pupil status.” Yusuke glared at Ryuji. “I’d rather not look suspicious.”  


“It’s fine Yusuke,” Ann Takamaki, a blonde girl who caught the attention of anyone walking by, assured, “You’ll probably have a few people questioning you until he confesses.”  


“But will he?” Yusuke asked. “You’ve only done this once before, and there is no guarantee that it will work again.”  


Akira looked at the black cat that was perched on his shoulder, “Of course it will!” The cat, Morgana, said, cheerfully. “Once we’re able to take his treasure, he’ll confess to everything. We just have to find out what his treasure is.”  


“And I believe I know what it is.” Yusuke. “Before the detective got to the museum, I heard Madarame mention a painting on the second floor, telling one of the guards to carefully guard that one. I believe he is talking about the Sayuri. It’s his most prized painting, the one that made him famous, and I doubt he’d want the Phantom Thieves taking it from him.”  


Morgana placed his paws on Akira’s shoulder. “Well we just have to strike tomorrow night then.”  


“He hired a detective?” Akira looked at Yusuke.  


“Well the police called him in.” Yusuke said, “He’s the Detective Prince everyone is raving about, Goro Akechi, the high school detective. He asked me if I knew about the allegations, and I decided to tell him the truth. Maybe that will help the case against my former master.”  


“A detective, huh?” Akira scratched his chin, “Well I guess our notoriety will be growing soon since someone who’s well known is on our case.” He grinned, “I guess that’s it for today then. Lets meet up when we decide to strike.” The group nodded and walked away from the spot, heading home.

~~

“Joker, lower me in.” Morgana, or Mona, muttered from the lift. “I’m almost there.” The cat, who had the ability to change into a larger, can walk on two feet instead of four cat, was hanging from a pulley system, going over the Sayuri. The two guards were being distracted by Ann, or Panther, and Ryuji, Skull. Yusuke, or Fox was controlling the laser grids, so the alarm wouldn’t go off, and Akira, Joker, was controlling the ropes. Literally.  


“Almost got it.” Morgana put his paws on the painting. “Lift me up! Now!” He cried out. “I got it!” Akira pulled the ropes towards him, pulling the cat up. As Morgana reached him, Akira took the painting, then released the ropes from the cat.  


“Alright, let’s go get the others.” He carried the painting to the control room, where the rest of the Thieves were to gather. There was a window nearby that they were planning to escape from. He and Morgana saw that Ann and Ryuji were already waiting. They just needed Fox to continue.  


A moment later, he ran up. “I believe there is someone else here.” He said as he panted. “I felt someone watching me while I was in the room controlling the lasers.  


“I’m sure it was another guard.” Ryuji said, he looked at Akira, “Ready?”  


Akira was about to answer when he felt someone was watching them. He looked back, not seeing anyone. “Let’s go.” He muttered. Yusuke went first, he took the painting from Akira, then Ryuji climbed up next.  


Akira was helping Ann out when he felt the eyes on him again. He looked back, and saw someone standing at the edge of the hallway, walking towards them.  


“Phantom Thieves.” The figure said, as they walked closer, “It’s a pleasure.” He stopped walking and stood about fifteen feet from Akira.  


Akira stood in front the window, and faced the figure, “And you are?” He stared the boy down.  


“I am Goro Akechi. I watched that whole operation, and I must say, I’m impressed. I look forward to catching you.” He grinned.  


Akira stepped forward, “Well I look forward to your failure.” He grinned back.  


“Joker, let’s go.” Ryuji hissed from the window.  


He glanced back and nodded to his teammates, and looked back at the Detective, “I’ll see you around then, Goro Akechi.” He then jumped up to the window, and climbed out while the Detective watched. 

~~

“Breaking news as famous artist, Ichiryusai Madarame has confessed to plagiarizing student’s work and committing fraud, and multiple other crimes.”  


Goro Akechi watched the big screen over Shibuya Station that displayed the news. “He confessed to his crime? After the Sayuri was stolen too.” He grabbed his chin, “So Kitagawa wasn’t lying. And the theft of the Sayuri was what set him off.” He looked at his phone, with the notes he had written down. “How did they do it?”  


He headed towards the station to head home. While he was on the train, he thought about his meeting with the Phantom Thieves, more specifically their leader. Joker, they called him. He had to have been the leader, the way he acted throughout the heist.  
_“I look forward to your failure.” _  
__

__He certainly was confident. Yet, Goro had to wonder if that confidence would lead to arrogance, then to downfall._ _


	2. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading chapter 1~ and hopefully you will enjoy chapter 2! if not, chapter 3 will be better
> 
> This will mainly focus on the interactions between Goro and Akira after Madarame. So it's going to zoom past Kaneshiro. (my excuse for just wanting to get to the good stuff ;);););) )
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

The next time Akira would meet Akechi again would be at the TV station a week later. Akechi was the special guest on the show the Shujin students were sitting in on.

“I hate that Akechi.” Ryuji muttered. They sat down in the seats before the show started. “He’s just going to get in our way. Why do we have to be here anyway?” 

“Ryuji, we’re on a field trip. Be happy we’re not in class.” Ann responded, trying to shut him up. 

Akira just grinned as the boy walked on to the stage to his seat. Girls all around them were commenting on his appearance. Akira leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and watched the detective as he made small talk with the hosts before the show starts. The girls weren’t wrong, Akechi was handsome. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t a threat. 

The show then started and the hosts announced Akechi as their special guest. He began to discuss his interest in the Phantom Thieves case, and how they weren’t just. 

At one point during the show they decided to ask the audience questions. The lady host walked into the audience and stopped by Akira, “Let’s try asking this student here. What are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves?” 

Akira looked up at her, “They are justice itself.” He then glanced at Akechi, who looked interested. 

“You say that with such firmness. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment. But I do have a a question I’d like to ask. If your friend next to you had a change of heart, would you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?” 

“Well, they only target criminals. So no.” 

“I see, but how can you be so sure? Whether the thieves actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand. If they actually do have the ability to change peoples heart, it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seems to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods. But don’t misunderstand, this is all just hypotheticals.” 

The announcer said something afterwards that Akira didn’t listen to. He just watched Akechi. 

“We’re not common criminals, we’re doing more than the police ever do.” Ryuji muttered. 

After the show ended, the three walked over to the side. “Damn that Akechi.” Ryuji said, “I really don’t like what he said about us.” As the three talked, Ann got pulled aside. Akira was left alone when Ryuji left to find a bathroom. 

Akira looked down at his phone, “Excuse me,” He heard a familiar voice approach him, “Do you have a moment?” Akira looked up and saw Akechi standing next to him. 

“Hello, what’s up?” He asked, suddenly feeling stupid. _Don’t say anything stupid._

__“I really enjoyed hearing what you had to say on the Phantom Thieves. We may have differing opinions, but it’s interesting to hear. If you don’t mind, I’d love to be able to talk to you some more about it.”_ _

__“I uh, yeah.” Akira found himself stumbling over his words. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”_ _

__“Well I do hope to see you again.” Akechi said, walking away, smiling._ _

__What the hell Akira, next time you talk to him, don’t act like a dumbass… Wait. He wanted to talk again, but he didn’t give me his number or anything. Damn, he’s gone already.__

___“Hey, was that Akechi you were talking to?” Ryuji walked up, snapping Akira out of his thoughts. “What did he want?”_ _ _

___“He wants to talk about the Phantom Thieves.” Akira grinned, “Or maybe he wanted a date. Either way, he just kind of left.”_ _ _

___Ryuji scoffed, “Whatever then. Let’s go. I’m starving and we need to find Ann.”_ _ _

___ _

___Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Goro Akechi’s fame had skyrocketed. People were praising him, and telling him online to capture the Phantom Thieves. At the same time, the Thieves fame had begun to waver. It was split between people shouting for their arrest, and other screaming in praise._ _ _

___Although, the people only followed the trends._ _ _

___Mishima’s website was a huge push in the Phantom Thieves favor though. Yet trolls would post there about how Akechi should stop them._ _ _

___In the end, everyone was creating a rivalry between Akechi and the Thieves._ _ _

___ _

___The Thieves’ shot up again when they took down the mafia leader Kaneshiro. They gained a new member in the process. Niijima Makoto, whom they called Queen, student council president of Shujin Academy. An unlikely ally whose sister was the lead prosecutor in the SIU, Niijima Sae. Someone who Goro Akechi went to a lot for advice and when she needed help._ _ _

___One night, after Kaneshiro confessed to his crimes, the group went to go celebrate at a sushi restaurant. Also to celebrate finishing exams and the beginning of summer. As they walked through the station, Akira saw a familiar figure standing near a food stand, wearing a blue argyle sweater vest, staring at his phone._ _ _

___“It’s Akechi.” Akira said, and he stopped walking. Akechi looked up, and saw the group, and walked over._ _ _

___“Hello again.” He greeted with a smile. He looked at the rest of the group, his eyes landing on Yusuke for a moment, “Kitagawa, what a coincidence.” He looked at Makoto, “Same to you, Niijima.” He looked back at Akira, “I have heard some news. It seems that Medjed has declared a war on the Phantom Thieves. Their website was updated a few moments ago.”_ _ _

___“What?!” Both Ryuji and Ann shouted at the same time. They took out their phones, but Ryuji sighed, “Augh, it’s in English.”_ _ _

___“Why are you all so shocked?” Akechi asked._ _ _

___Akira shrugged, “They’re just really big fans of the Phantom Thieves. Huge.”_ _ _

___Akechi nodded, “Right, but i don’t know how wise it is to be fans of such a group.”_ _ _

___Makoto spoke up, “What is with these comments?”_ _ _

___Akechi just grinned, “My apologies, but you are quite an interesting group.” He looked around “Prosecutor Niijima’s sister, an ex pupil of Madarame, and some Shujin Academy students. It is very interesting. It seems you are all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.” He looked at Akira, “Oh, I do have a question for you.”_ _ _

___“What is it?” He asked, preparing for what it could be._ _ _

___“If you were a Phantom Thief, what would you do concerning Medjed?” Akechi asked._ _ _

___Akira thought about it for a moment, “I would ignore it.”_ _ _

___“Hm,” He placed his finger on his chin, “That is unexpected, as only a small minority believe that is the best decision.”_ _ _

___“Sorry to disappoint you,” Ryuji stepped in, “But we’re just normal high school kids. If anything, we wanna hear what you gotta say, Mr. Detective.” He said mockingly._ _ _

___Akechi smiled again, “My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has led me to believe that they are a group of high school students. They have plenty of free time after school, and they have a hideout they slip away to. Also, since Kamoshida was their first target, I believe they began activity around April.” He looked at Akira, “So everything I’ve said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with the group you have here.” “What, are you going to report us?” Ryuji angrily spoke up. Akira saw Ann put a hand up, as if to stop him from doing something stupid. “I didn’t say I was being suspicious of you.” Akechi said calmly._ _ _

___Akira grinned, “Well, Ryuji is a Phantom Thief.” He looked at Ryuji, who stepped back._ _ _

___“What the fu-“ He was cut off by Akechi._ _ _

___“I wasn’t anticipating that. You always find a way to rise above my expectations, Kurusu.” He smiled, “You really are an intriguing one.” He tilted his head, “But don’t you think my deduction is an interesting one? I bet we’d make a great team if we worked together.”_ _ _

___Akira froze, words weren’t working. Ryuji was shouting something in the backround, but he didn’t hear it. He just saw Akechi step a little closer, “I’m curious to hear what you would have to say. You seem to be wealthy with information.”_ _ _

___Akira found his voice, “Yeah. Yeah I think we’d be a great team too.” Ryuji shouted again._ _ _

___Akechi smiled, “In return, I’ll teach you how to make deductions. I believe that is a fair trade-off for you?”_ _ _

____I don’t understand. Is he flirting with me? Or does he genuinely suspect me and think this is going to be the proof. But if Ryuji won’t shut the hell up, our cover will be blown very soon.__ _ _

___“O-Of course. I think so too.” Akira stuttered._ _ _

___Akechi pulled out his phone, “Let’s share information, that way I can contact you if I need help with something, and same goes for you.” They gave each other their contact ID’s and numbers. As Akechi was typing in information, Akira looked up at the boys messy brown hair. _it seems like he’s really interested in me. but this would be a good opportunity for me. befriending him will give me a chance to avert attention away from us.__ _ _

___“Well it’s been a pleasure.” Akechi said, putting his phone away, “But I feel I’ve taken up enough of your time. I do hope I see you again soon.” He said, looking at Akira. He then walked away, heading towards one of the trains._ _ _

___The group stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak. “So,” Yusuke broke it, “I think that was rather interesting. Do you think he knows our true identities?”_ _ _

___“No way.” Ryuji said. “Right?”_ _ _

___“We just have to keep acting normally.” Makoto said, “But to change the subject, what does the website say about Medjed, Ann?”_ _ _

___~~_ _ _

___Taking care of Medjed was a problem for the group. In the time that followed, popularity for both the Thieves and the Detective rose, but many were calling out the Thieves for remaining so quiet. Many were saying that they weren’t going to do anything._ _ _

___Until they did._ _ _

___The Thieves had recruited, Futaba Sakura, master hacker, who became Oracle in their group. She was the adoptive daughter of the man who was watching over Akira, Sojiro Sakura. She was able to help take down Medjed, as she hacked into the computer of the man who sent out the messages. Then she shut it down. The Thieves had won._ _ _

___Goro, though, had lost, and everyone was reminding him online. He was being treated terribly, and everyone was doubting his ability to catch them. Some went as far as to doubt his counting ability. Which was just plain rude._ _ _

___He sat at his desk, hair messier than usual, and shirt very untucked, reading comments online about himself. “I didn’t even do anything. I guess the public doesn’t understand how being a detective works.” He leaned back, stretching his arms over his head, and glanced over at a paper on his desk. “Cafe Leblanc” was written out in neat handwriting, with some directions under. “Sae told me about this place, and said the coffee was amazing. Maybe I’ll go tonight. I need a change of scenery anyway.” He packed away his laptop and pulled on his sweater vest. He ran a hand through his hair, slightly taming it, and then left. “Maybe I’ll get more work done in a more quiet place.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Good stuff" being that scene in Shibuya Station between Goro and the Thieves and Akira just "I think he's interested in me" (and sorry it's like ripped from the game, but that dialogue was so good. but i'll be making things up from here on because next, Haru is introduced, and I'll try to help her out a bit more. But mostly Goro, Goro needs so much more help.)
> 
> Now on to Daddy issues.


End file.
